The Administrative Core (Core A) is co-directed by Charles C. J. Carpenter, MD and Susan Cu-Uvin, MD. The Core works closely with Brown and Tufts Universities in the development of new faculty in the area of HIV/AIDS, with the understanding that younger faculty members may be partly supported by the CFAR, and the expectation that such faculty will become self-supporting with the help of a strong research community in each specific area. Core A provides oversight for each new CFAR faculty member, ensuring provision of adequate mentoring, career planning and their development of competitive research grant applications with the help of faculty from the relevant CFAR cores. These services are provided in close collaboration with the appropriate Brown and Tufts University Departments. This approach, in conjunction with the availability of CFAR Developmental Grant awards, has been most successful in developing, expanding, and retaining faculty committed to HIV/AIDS research. Core A oversees all other CFAR Cores, including financial oversight and management of changes in budgets when indicated. The Administrative Core is responsible for the management of funds associated with the institutional commitment to CFAR. Certain of the funds are targeted (e.g., International Developmental Awards), while certain other funds (e.g., institutional incentive funds) are utilized at the discretion of the Administrative Core. Core A supervises a large range of outreach functions. These range from supporting community activities under the aegis of the CFAR in close collaboration with the State Departments of Health, to the management of HIV/AIDS courses in the two Universities. Core A manages the CFAR website and sponsors a number of community-wide activities, including annual World AIDS Day symposia. The Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR has successfully supported an increasingly broad scope of HIV/AIDS related research, essentially engaging all relevant members of the research community and continually increasing the development of relevant cross-disciplinary research.